borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The "skinless Rakk head" on the Rakk page is a Stalker head and the editor keeps removing my change.
InfinitysCross keep on removing my change. The "Skinless Rakk head" is a Stalker head and he already freaked out and called my change vandalism. What do I do? Alright, let's clear this up: A) I'm not the editor that put that. Stop putting it on me. B) I told you three times to take it to the talk page. You still haven't. C) The forum is not the place for this, you should've made a blog post. ::(The '''Evil' Dr. F's note -'' a forum is, in fact, the default place to discuss these things.) If an unconstructive edit happens multiple times despite reverts, its considered vandalism. You can appeal the report with WarBlade. InfinitysCross (talk) 05:03, April 26, 2014 (UTC) First of all, since 8-Toes is a new contributor, there will probably be lenience just for that and only a short time block might ensue (see following point). Then there is the issue of the 3 revert rule: Which is under interpretation by InfinitysCross. The rule states that "anyone who reverts more than three times" is edit warring. The first edit of 8-Toes should not be considered a revert but an edit. The second two are edits that kept adding the same content (considered two reverts). By the 3 revert rule (as I see it) 8-Toes still has one revert left for free, then it is considered EDIT WARRING which is vandalism. This now has to be interpreted by a admin if 8-Toes was trying to harm the wiki, force his opinion or just EDIT WARRING. Then the admin needs to decide what amount of time the block needs to be for (if appropriate). If 8-Toes believes that the information is incorrect and wishes to put correct information down, he is not trying to harm the wiki. On a personal note to 8-toes: what you should do is go to the Talk:Rakk page and make your points about the skinless head. This should have been done right away so discussion could be opened for it. Just let this issue ride out, no matter the outcome and enjoy the wiki. On a personal note to InfinitysCross: the report was pre-mature in my opinion. I understand the frustration of guarding the wiki to the best of your ability. A warning message to the new editor with a link to the appropriate place to put discussion would have been more productive, again in my opinion. 06:05, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I'm really new, I have Zero idea what is going on here, I obviously started somthing unintentionally by trying to redeem a possible mistake, so if this can be disregarded now at this point that would be great. That is no problem... we get new editors all the time. The issue went into a vandalism report and I added that you opened a discussion on a forum about it. Don't worry, an admin will sort it out. If anything, it will be considered a very minor infraction and probably not at all. We appreciate that you want to make things right and that will go a long way to your credit. Go ahead and put your points on the Rakk talk page please. 06:17, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :out of curiosity, was it decided that it was a rakk head or a stalker's? 13:03, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :It is a stalker head, as shown in the Rakk talk page. 13:07, April 26, 2014 (UTC)